New Perspective
by The Seeker Witch
Summary: Samantha has been asked to become a warden... No very good at magic and very little confidence in herself, she gets sent to a new place to look after something. (Sorry the summary sucks)


Hey there pretty people! Guess what I've drank my first red bull in a very long time and since I've missed the last ever episode ever of TVD so I'm writing this so you better buckle up and enjoy this fanfic that was made with love and red bull rage!

Date: May 10, 1994. West Chester, Pennsylvania.

Sam sat outside her grandmother's study. Listening to her cassette player, tapping her fingers on the side to the beat of the song. All Sam knew was someone from another coven had rang up asking for her grandmother's help. Grandma Sara wasn't the most powerful witch but she knew a lot about the ins and outs of magic. Sam on the other hand had a hard time with magic. Doing spells wasn't easy for her. One time she tried a cloaking spell but only made her right hand invisible, Sam spent most of the day trying to hide her hand from her class mates till she got home. Whatever her grandmother was talking it must have been serious. Usually when someone called asking about magic it was a quick call but this call had been going on for about two hours.

*Come on Grandma... it's movie night, time to watch people getting eaten by dinosaurs. * She smiled at the thought of dinosaurs running around.

A few more minutes rolled by till her Grandmother came out of her study. Sam was too busy rocking out to her cassette. Nodding her head to the beat with her eyes closed.

"Samantha?" Sara asked knowing full well that Sam couldn't hear her.

With a quick flick of the wrist the headphones came flying off. Sam jumped up when that happened.

"Sorry grandma... What's going on?" Sam asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Follow me Samantha please." Sara said as she walked back into her study.

Grandma Sara told her everything that was said on the phone.

"So, this coven needs help making a prison world but they are missing something, right?" Sam tried to understand what her grandmother said but like anything to do with magic it was lost on her.

"No Samantha... The Gemini coven have already made the prison world but they need a warden to keep it in check. Someone to make sure no one can get in." She told her.

"And what's a warden?" That was something new to Sam.

"A Warden is someone that has been entrusted with the oversight of whatever has been placed in that prison world. They cannot leave till they have completed the task given to them, which means they cannot die. They also have the power to protect and keep the item from harm." Sam always enjoyed when her grandmother went into full blown teacher mode.

"Ohhh... How long are you going to be then?" She asked.

"That's the thing Samantha... I won't be going, I'll be sending you." Sara said.

The phone on the desk started to ring. Answering quickly Sara spoke to the other person. "Yes... I'll begin right away." Before hanging up. Clearly, she wasn't happy with the person on the other line.

Sam just sat there smiling and nodding before what her grandmother just said hit her like a truck.

"Wait! what? Grandma I can't, I don't do magic." She said while panicking.

Sara put her arms around Sam pulling her into a hug. "Look I need to stay here to pull you across once you're done with your task. Samantha, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you couldn't do it." Sara told her while rubbing her back.

"What if I mess up? I can't do magic like you grandma." Sam questioned. Not really believing that she could do this.

Grandma Sara didn't reply at first but after a while she started to whisper something repeatedly. "Tolle, et dedit mihi. Ad alienam virtutem pertinet."

"Grandma? Are you alright?" Sam asked while trying to pull away from the bone crushing hug.

Sara couldn't help but begin to cry while holding her last family member. "Sammy, I love you so much." She said before pushing her out of her arms and grabbing the Ascendant. "Remember you are a Byrne witch... There is nothing you can't do!"

Sam couldn't move, every part of her being was screaming at her to move. Why was her grandmother doing this now?

"Unum et mitte ibi necesse est ponere." Sara chanted.

A loud ringing is all Sam could hear. Pain rang throughout her body, it was so bad it causes her to drop to the floor.

"Please Grandma stop." Sam begged while holding her head with tears running down her face.

Sara didn't stop only carried on with the spell. Sam still couldn't understand why this was happing but before she knew it, there was a white flash before blacking out from the pain.

Date: ?

Sam's eyes shot open, taking deep breaths she slowly took in her surroundings. It must have been 2:00 pm or something around that time.

"Where did you send me Grandma? Into the woods by the looks of things." She said to herself.

After getting up from the ground she had a better idea of where she was. Sam was just down the road from her Grandma's house.

"It's too quiet... Where are the birds? The sounds of cars? Grandma what did you do?"

Sam made it back to house and went straight to her grandmother's study. All she found was a few books on her desk and no sign of her grandmother.

A few hours rolled by and Sam was lying in her bed freaking out. What was it her grandma wanted her to do... Something to do with being a warden. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Ohhh! I could find what I need to look after!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed and ran to the study. Scanning over the open book trying to get an idea on what she was looking for.

"Please be something easy like a teddy or something like that." After reading up on prison worlds and what they can do. Sam realized she needed to do a spell to locate her "task". She found a map of Pennsylvania. "Here goes nothing." After performing the spell Sam noticed she needed a bigger map. "Bugger..." She did surprise herself when the spell didn't go wrong like they do most of the time. Now with a bigger map Sam performed the spell yet again this time it pointed her to the right place.

"Portland! What the bloody hell is in Portland?... And how the hell am I going to get there?" She asked herself.

Sam being at the age of 18 couldn't drive a car only because her grandmother didn't trust her behind the wheel.

"How far is Portland? 6 hours driving... So, that would make it 141 hours, which is... Five days!" She shouted at the map like it was the map's fault. Sam decided that she just wanted to get this whole thing over with and get back home. She quickly packed a backpack and one bag for food and a few spell books. Just as she was about to leave the house she ran back to her bedroom and grabbed her cassette player.

"Almost forgot you."

Date: ?

Five days later Sam found herself in Portland. She would have never thought she could have walked to Portland but here she was. On the way, she found out that she was the only person here in this world. She stopped next to a parked car and pulled out her faithful map.

"Right now, let's find this bloody task." She said to herself.

For being the only person in this world she was pretty calm about things. Maybe the thought of getting back to her grandma was pushing her thought this. Another thing as well the five days she spent walking she had gotten more confident with magic. Reading her grandma's grimoire helped with that.

Once she performed the spell the little red line pointed her to the way of a white house... The Parker house. She also found that the Gemini Coven was made up of the Parker family. Sam was sure that her Grandma met them a few times but she can't remember much about it. A few minutes later Sam was standing outside the Parker house

"That's bigger than my house... Anyway, let's find this bloody thing." Sam said while walking into the house.

Now anyone in their right mind would have questioned the fact that the front door to the Parker's house was open but Sam didn't care. She placed her backpack in the hallway and started to search for whatever it was her grandma sent her here for. Putting her headphone on her favorite song started.

"Ohhh one two princes kneel before you that's what I said now! Princes, Princes who adore you just go ahead, now one has diamonds in his pockets. That's some bread, now this one, said he wants to buy you rockets ain't in his head, now!" She sang out loud while dancing around the house. But before she could start the next part of the song she got a weird feeling.

Pulling the headphones off her head she could have sworn she hear something from one of the bedrooms. Slowly making her way up the stairs she heard something again but this time it sounded like laugher.

"Hello?" Sam said feeling dumb after she did, she was heading towards one of the bedrooms. "Please be a friendly cat or some little bugger." She added.

She walked into what look like a guy's bedroom but before she could really look around the room something very heavy came crashing down on the back of her head.

"You know something I really hate that song." Was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

How was that? My hands are still shaking. Please forgive me if I take forever to update this.


End file.
